We Are Legendary
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: A short peak into the legendaries' lives. This contains legendary Pokémon from the first to third genarations, fourth and fifth legendaries aren't here.


The Northern Lights painted the sky as stars tried to pierce its thick curtain. The artic snow far below was untouched by the footprints of neither man nor Pokémon tainted it, only the gentle wind was permitted to lift the soft top layer and carry it away. A graceful cry echoed across the tundra as a large blue bird cut through the Northern lights, a trail of sparkles appearing and disappearing the second it was born, as if trying to keep up with the artic bird.

Articuno twisted her agile body, a gleeful cry escaping her beak as she flew through the Northern light again. Faintly her body glowed before a soft shower of snow started to fall, no a cloud in the sky. The Freeze Pokémon dived to the ground, arching her body away and skyward at the last second causing a flurry of snow to soar and briefly chase after the one who awoken them.

Under the freshly turned snow was relieved a large block of solid ice. The seven soulless circles on the golem's face suddenly turned golden with life, its cry echoing up to Articuno. The legendary bird made a wide arc as she turned and glided back down to the earth. Her landing stirred for snowflakes, freeing Regice fully from its snowy prison. The two legendary ice types let out an exuberance cry, the snow letting up completely and the Northern lights flared with color.

* * *

A loud crackling and snapping filled the air. Stray lighting bolts struck the earth with a defying boom following them. The sound was quickly overpowered by the snap cry of a bird as it dove from the dark clouds. The electric bird's cry was answered quickly by a bark as a beastly dog tore across the plains, leaping onto and off the large rocks that dotted the landscape.

Zapdos's massive wings carried her across the plains, parallel to the ground. With each flap of the golden wings static bounced off and fell to the earth harmlessly. Raikou let out a roar as he leaped from a boulder, briefly landing on the low flying Zapdos's back before leaping higher. There was a massive crack, as if a divine whip was being used, as a colossal lighting bolt struck Raikou's frame.

Gracefully, the legendary beast landed on the plains, its footfalls leaving burn patches of grass in its wake. Raikou arched his body towards the heavens and let a roar rip from his throat, discharge leaving his body and shooting towards the nearest lighting rod, Zapdos. The legendary bird of thunder let out a cry of joy as her body absorbed the electricity.

With new found energy the two Pokémon raced, the air alive with their power. Raikou and Zapdos's bodies discharged random burst of electricity as they soared over the land with large leaps and powerful wing beats. Thunder crashed around them as the two freely enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Heat rose from volcanic vents as lava quickly crept down the sides. Moltres let out a sharp cry as she shot through the ash and fire that reached for the heavens. The flames on her body grew as the fire reached longingly towards her as she bathed in the power of the volcano. Her cry was joined by a loud bark form the magma below.

Entei stood regally in the lava as it flowed around his legs. His head was turned upward, watching as Moltres's graceful, flaming body painted the sky with trails of fire. The legendary beast's mouth opened, calling the flame Pokémon down to join him. She answered back with a piercing cry, diving with her wings tucked close to her body. Moltres sharply stopped before the legendary beast; her muscular wings gave one powerful flap before she fled back to the heavens. The simple flap had caused the magma to wash over Entei like a tidal wave.

The beast roared after Moltres, but it wasn't in rage. The volcano Pokémon started to chase after the legendary bird with short leaps. Moltres's cries echoed in the air and around their playground in a laughter like beat.

* * *

Soft pink and dark purple bubbles floated lazily above a calm lake. Stretched out on a large pink bubble rested Mew, her large blue eyes watching her clone. He stood on the lake edge, his back rim rod straight as he kept all his senses open for any approaching people or Pokémon. But the genetic Pokémon wasn't expecting an attack from his original.

The small harmless bubble exploded as it touched his white skin. His head snapped to the now giggling Mew. She beckoned him to join her and play with the bubbles. Mewtwo stood ridge for a moment before shaking his head. The New species Pokémon pouted before floating over to her copy. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

Mewtwo watched the behavior with impassive pink eyes. He glanced away for a quick scan before allowing Mew to pull him into her games. She let out a cry of happiness when the replica followed her, releasing his hand and creating a large pink bubble. Mew bounced it off her head to Mewtwo, who quickly understood the game. He allowed the bubble to touch his own head, turning the bubble dark purple, before bouncing the slightly larger bubble back towards his original.

* * *

Suicune raised his head gracefully from the water, a rivulet falling from his jaw. Mist had settled at the forest floor and it lazily embrace the legendary beast's ankles. The aurora Pokémon perked up as the small chime got steadily louder before the Time Traveling Pokémon flew out of the thick forest and over the lake, small green sparkles trailing after her, sprouting flowers or Lilly pads when they touched the land or water.

A cry of happiness escaped Celebi as she reached Suicune, her small arms hugging his muzzle. The beast's serious expression fell into a soft one. The guardian of the forest released him, flying around and crying out as she spoke to him. Quietly, Suicune listened, even following his friend across the lake as she started to move away during her story telling. Each of his footfalls cleared the water even more till it shined brightly with purity.

* * *

Ho-Oh slowly glided over the ocean, her red eyes watching out for her brother. A bright rainbow followed behind her in her search. A low rumble came from below as Lugia flew from the dark waters, his body slick and his wings slowly opening to take flight.

The rainbow Pokémon let out a cross between a joyous and frightened craw, her fear of water over riding her joy at seeing her brother momentarily. Lugia slowly soared next to his sister, giving her a small nuzzle in apology and in joy at seeing her again. Ho-oh returned the nuzzle. Together the two legendary Pokémon soared over the ocean.

* * *

Regirock slowly descended into the dark cave, holding a large bundle of steel in its arms. A few time the rock golem stumbled but it kept pushing forward into the darkness. Regirock soon entered a wide area of the cave causing its movements to halt. Its questioning cry echoed out and a painful cry of its sibling answered.

Registeel laid on the ground, parts of its steel body bright red and other parts burned completely off. Carefully, Regirock approached the wounded golem, placing the steel next to its body. Bit by bit the rock golem was able to feed its steel counter part and place pieces on the wounds, watching as the steel golem's body repair itself with the material.

For a long while that's how their time was spent. Registeel let out a small cry as it stood, arms lifted in victory at surviving its wounds and in thanks to its sibling. Regirock answered back with its own joyous cry as it lifted its own arms. The cave walls bounced back their cries, mixing them together in one loud note.

* * *

Latios watched as his younger sister lightly touch the water of the small pond in their sanctuary. She watched the water, fascinated by the ripples that echoed from her touch. The blue eon Pokémon sighed and curled up on himself, keeping his senses open for any signs his sister was in danger.

He jolted slightly, loosing his cool composure as Latias curled up next to him. The red eon Pokémon's body warmth slowly lured him back to his slumber. A smile played on Latias's face as she watched her brother fall asleep. She rested her head on his larger body before joining him in sleep, their sanctuary would only last so much longer before a trainer came upon them.

* * *

Kyogre hummed his cry to himself as he effortlessly glided through the waters. His golden eyes flicked up, to the spot of where water met sky. A powerful surge left the sea basin Pokémon as he swam towards that thin line. With a final shove forward the large legendary broke free from the ocean.

A fisherman in a small boat watched in awe as Kyogre soared through the air over his boat. The colossal beast landed back into the water with a powerful splash, sending a massive wave to send his boat rocking. Tightly, the man held to the railing, thankful he and his body were still in one piece. He leaned over the edge, watching as Kyogre's dark shadow disappear into the depths, his laughter like cries vibrating the boat until the sea basin Pokémon was too far away and too deep.

* * *

Groudon opened one golden eye in the pitch darkness of his cave, hearing small rocks being moved. A warning growl escaped him only to have it die as rock and ground Pokémon hesitantly showed themselves to the massive continent Pokémon. They staid firmly in place, bodies tense as if he was going to attack at any second. Groudon slowly uncurled, leaving an opening for the smaller Pokémon to curl up in.

They cried out happily as they rolled, and moved to the opening. The legendary's body heat washed over them soon lulling them into a safe slumber. Groudon watched as one by one they fell asleep to his steady breathing and the warm and safety his body gave off. A smile formed on his beastly face before the legendary ground type closed his eyes and followed the smaller Pokémon into a dreamless rest.

* * *

Wind roared all around the sky high Pokémon as his serpent body swam through the ozone layer. Below the colossal dragon was a cloudless day, his golden eyes watching the flying type that flew so far below him. Rayquaza smoothly dropped down to a height where anyone could see him. The flying type Pokémon dispersed as the green beast flew down to join them.

A low, sorrowful croon left Rayquaza, feeling as alone as he would have been staying in the ozone layer. His head jerked up at hearing a loud cry call out to him. In the distance another serpent like Pokémon was coming closer. The green sky high Pokémon cried out joyously at seeing the shiny female Rayquaza join him, rubbing against his body, the loneliness of being a legendary disappearing with the appearance of his mate.

* * *

Jirachi let out a soft cry as she gently touched the gap where two of Deoxys's arms should be. The genderless DNA Pokémon let out a pained sound as it tried to pull away. The yellow star shaped Pokémon only held on to the wound, her small hands glowing softly. Deoxys watched in muted awe as the wish Pokémon sped up its regeneration process. Slowly the arms reformed and it felt as if the humanoid Pokémon was never hurt.

Jirachi cried out enthusiastically as she flew away from the space station, the Earth being her background. Deoxys stared at its reformed arms before joining the smaller space dweller. The smaller space legendary let out a soft noise of surprise as her friend wrapped all four arms around her in thanks. She let out a giggle and returned the embrace as best she could with her little arms.


End file.
